conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus
Prometheus is one of the protagonists of The Conduit and Conduit 2. He was originally thought to be a terrorist that allied with the Drudge. During most of the Campaign, Prometheus speaks to Mr. Ford via the ASE. In The Conduit he was voiced by Kevin Sorbo, in Conduit 2 Sam Wowry does it. Background Prometheus is thought to be a former Trust scientist who stole valuable technology from the Trust. Prometheus is labeled a terrorist and a threat to America up until Michael Ford is betrayed by John Adams. After this pivotal moment in the game, Prometheus assumes the role of the player's hint system, confidant, and contact. On the Eighth Mission (near the end of the campaign mode) at The Trust base, Prometheus is revealed to be an alien used as the genetic base model for all Drudge seen in game. Involvement Prometheus battles the Trust in an attempt to stop Mr. Adams' plans. Mr. Ford originally fights against him, and is lead to believe that Prometheus is a terrorist by Mr. Adams. After Adams reveals that he has been manipulating Ford, and abandons him to die, he is rescued from the burning Jefferson Memorial by Prometheus' helicopter. Without actually meeting Michael, Prometheus then sends him on missions across Washington D.C. to combat the Trust and the Drudge. Prometheus later directs Ford to a giant conduit which leads to a secret Trust base. In that base, Ford finds Prometheus, who is imprisoned, and has been using the ASE to communicate with Ford. Prometheus is an unknown alien species who is the model for the Drudge. He asks Ford to kill him and destroy the base, in order to prevent the creation of Drudge in the future. He was thought to be dead, but actually transferred his consciousness to the A.S.E. immediately before death. Later dialogue between the Unknown alien and Adams/Enlil reveals that Prometheus was loyal to their alien species, but went against them. During the early moments of Conduit 2, it appears that Adams knows about Prometheus' current status as he "salutes" both of them before leaving the Oil Rig through a conduit. One of the many Conspiracy objects contains the background story of Prometheus. It reveals that he didn't like how humans were being trated by the progenitors and made them reveal themselves against their creators. The mythological name "Prometheus" and the story of "giving fire to the humans" are actually based on his character and actions. Other files seem to indicate that Prometheus wanted the power from other progenitors to alert the Tiamat and so created a "Destroyer", a human armed with advanced technology to hunt them down, however these files are written by the trust, and so the interpretation of the events may not be reliable. During the missions Michael Ford manages to get to some progenitors to warn them about Adams trying to capture them, but has to absorb them due to various reasons. He is not glad of doing the same thing Adams is trying to do, but Prometheus tell him that they are doing it for the "right reasons". With the last Progenitor absorbed into the ASE, Prometheus tells Ford that the essence of the progenitors won't do anything for him unless they are transfered into the Destroyer armor so Ford can have enough power to battle Adams, so he channels their energies into Ford. After this, Prometheus is not heard again in the game and Adams wonders where he went. Trust Archives Prometheus Dossier Trus Archive File Subject: Progenitor Prometheus He was the basis of the original Prometheus of Greek mythology, the one who stole fire from the gods and brought it to enlighten humanity. While his siblings mostly used the primitive humans as a source of labor, experimentation, and amusement, Prometheus tricked the humas into instigating a rebellion against their Progenitor masters. The ultimate goal of this revolt was to use a human agent called "The Destroyer" to slay the other Progenitors and gather their power for Prometheus. Quotes *"There's no time, Michael! That nest is a ticking bomb and this city is doomed should it go off! You've got to hurry!" *"One Person makes all the difference, Michael, or in this case one person and a displaced consciousness of an alien being." *"My name is Prometheus. I want to help you." *"I'm on your side Michael. I know it's hard to believe, but hear me out." *"Right now, you don't have to. You just have to listen." *"Thank you. Trying to communicate through their interference is... uncomfortable." *"You wanted to know where the Drudge came from... the drudge came from me." *"In a manner of speaking, you destroyed my body, but while you were hacking the terminal, I uploaded my conciousness into the ASE. It simply took me a while to get used to my new home." *"What would you do without me, Michael?" *(After Michael´s complaint about repetitive scenario in Conduit 2) "Sometimes, architects save time and money by repeating the same structure multiple times, just like in your Earth videogames..." *(Many are unlisted) Trivia *Prometheus' body is that of a Royal Scarab seen in stasis in The Trust Base. He appears to be about the same height as an average human, and his limbs are noticeably skinnier in proportion to the gigantic Scarabs that Ford had faced before, indicating that the Scarabs were a result of extensive modifications of Prometheus' DNA. *Prometheus' line "One person can make all the difference..." is a well known line spoken by the Gman from Half-Life *Prometheus was named after the Greek Titan that gave fire to Humans. Prometheus was imprisoned for his act by Zeus. *True to the name, Prometheus' symbol is that of a flame. *There is a interesting tidbit about Prometheus and his voice actor Kevin Sorbo: Kevin Sorbo played Hercules in Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. It is interesting to note that, in Greek mythology, Hercules is the one to free Prometheus from his imprisonment. It is unknown if HVS intended this. *True to the story of Prometheus giving fire to humans, in the dialogue between Enlil and the unknown alien, the alien is quoted as saying "So, the betrayer has given fire to the humans," in this case the "fire" is a metaphor for knowledge of the conspiracy and the Trust. *Prometheus is similiar to Atlas from Bioshock because they are both named after titans and assist the main protagonist via radio. *Despite being able to sense eachother, Adams couldn't tell where Prometheus was after his sacrifice, also is interesting to note that he says that he sensed three progenitors coming from inside Ford, but he had supposedly absorbed four. This may be linked to the cutscene of an alien similar to Prometheus awakening at the end of ''The Conduit ''after the credits, and may lead to Prometheus coming back to life in that body during Conduit 3. *Prometheus is the only known arthropodic (Insectoid) progenitor, all the others shown are reptilian. References Category:The Conduit characters Category:Conduit 2 characters Category:Protagonists Category:Progenitors